medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Realm
The Spirit Realm is a location in Medieval Cop that lies between dimensions. It is occupied by an unknown force or forces which control an unknown power and realm, and seek to consume any who dare trespass. The Spirit Realm would appear to be a sort of a medium used by Gods and Angels (and presumably Demons) to travel through dimensions. However, there is a distinction between what the two can do. Angels can travel between realms, but Gods can only shift everything around them (and themselves) into the Spirit Realm, such as Phoenix during his fight with Amber Heart or Draziel Euphore when he puts people under his control. Few people can enter the Spirit Realm and fewer can do things there. Though Mel Vin and Shogun Chicken where forced into going there, only Dregg Moriss and the Ascended can do anything of much importance. But the Spirit Realm is dangerous even for the Ascended, and Phoenix even describes it as the place where "...flightless angels fall into the Abyss"Phoenix, My Uprising (Part 2). However, Gods have significantly more control. Draziel Euphore forces people to go there by trapping them in their hopes, dreams and regrets. He did so to Tira Lawford, Polly Abbott and Gru Valerious, though Dregg managed to stop him. Phoenix also has full control over his abilities and actions there, and is able to fight with almost the same force, if not more, than he would have in Griva. Souls that have entered the Spirit Realm are forbidden from leaving; Eva ShadowHeart's soul was only able to be returned to Griva once an Archangel stepped in. The Spirit Realm is best described as being akin to the "Twilight Zone": it is a realm of mind, illusion and a lack of linearity. What happens at one point can be revisited and altered, though it will have no effect in the real world. However, unlike dreams, it is corrosive and destructive in nature no matter what happens. Aurum describes this corrosive nature as being due to the pressureAs said by Aurum in the epilogue of My Uprising (Part 2). What is meant by "pressure" is unknown though it does seem to interfere with Aurum's telepathy. It would also appear that different entities have different levels of tolerance. In most humans, the pressure will render them unconcious or theoretically cause them to die Based on what happens to Mel Vin and Shogun Chicken in My Uprising (Part 2). Other entities, like the Ascended, sometimes struggle with the Spirit Realm but can still easily endure it. Amber Heart has shown particularly high tolerance, and Dregg Moriss has as well. Gods are presumably resistant if not immune to most dangers of the Spirit Realm. However, Ascended can lose their wings if they attempt to bring a soul back from the Spirit Realm. All souls of dead people enter the Spirit Realm. It is not limited to humans; souls ranging from men to cats to chickens arrive there. It would appear that there is an area where souls are sent to appropriate afterlives, but outside of an envoy to Hell this is unconfirmed. It is possible that the Spirit Realm is the "void" from which all things in the universe were created, including Gods, the Ascended, worlds, and so on. As such, since Gods were born in it they possess vastly more control over the Spirit Realm. Though unconfirmed, Mathio would appear to be able to superimpose the Spirit Realm over the real worldConjecture; based off of the background of the final section of Dregg Me To Hell. Reality is obviously being distorted, but it is unknown if this is related to the Spirit Realm Based on the events of My Destiny (Part 1), the Spirit Realm is occupied by a group of sentient beings which refer to themselves as "We". They are called the "Kings of the Spirit Realm" by Hope. References Category:DeathWish Category:Locations Category:Realms